


It All Makes Sense Now

by TheSpaminator



Series: Femslash Soulmate prompt AU [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Sara Lance, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Prompt Fic, SO FLUFFY, Sort Of, Soulmates, because lena deserves a happy family, fake date, names as tattoos, rent a date, the luthor's are a good family in this, useless queers, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Part ten of the soulmate prompt AU out of my tumblr ask box.-Heck SuperCanaryCorp is a ship I've never even thought of! And now that I have I need it lol. Uh maybe soulmates names or soulmates first words written on a part of the body? idk whatever you want to do :)Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	It All Makes Sense Now

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so I am really enjoying throwing tropes into these alongside the soulmate prompts themselves. Cause what makes soulmate fics better? Coffee shops, high schools, universities, etc. I think so anyway.
> 
> Please enjoy. =]

Sitting at a corner table in the tiny cafe, Lena ran her hands nervously through her hair. She couldn’t believe what she was doing. Honestly, whatever had taken over her when she answered that ad wasn’t even close to who she normally was. Granted, she was slightly desperate.

 

The bell above the door dinged as it was shoved open, Lena could hear the air pulled in with the swift movement. She didn’t bother looking up, too focused on her internal crisis to care.

 

It wasn’t until a pair of worn boots showed up on the floor next to her table that she looked up. The blonde standing there wore a cocky smirk, freckles spattered over her face and dimples on full display.

 

“Sup, I’m your girlfriend.” She chuckled at her own joke as she slid into the seat across from Lena. She squinted her eyes in confusion at the wide green eyes staring at her and proceeded to steal the raven haired woman’s glass of water, taking a large gulp.

 

Lena knew those words, of course she did. She’d seen them everyday since the morning of her 16th birthday. “This makes more sense than being sold for a goat.” The words were muttered under her breath, she quite honestly didn’t think the blonde would hear them. But ever since her adolescence she’d seen the words ‘ _Sup, I’m your girlfriend_ ’ written on her forearm and the only sense she could make of it was if she’d been forced into an arranged pairing or something. She wouldn’t put it past her mother, she was desperate to see Lena settled down. Her intentions were pure, but her methods left a little to be desired. This of course, was why Lena was even looking to hire someone to be her fake date.

 

But of course, the blonde heard her and went on to enact one of the best spit takes Lena had ever seen. Honestly, every slapstick comedy would be jealous.

 

The woman laughed boisterously, encouraging a muted giggle from a still shell shocked Lena. When the blonde finally calmed down and wiped down the table from the splashed water, she crossed her arms and leaned them on the surface to bring herself closer to Lena.

 

“I feel like I need to rephrase. Sup soulmate, I’m Sara.” Her cheeky grin hadn’t left, though her eyes were now shining with mirth.

 

Lena laughed properly now, leaning forward as well and cocking a brow at the self assured woman. “Hello to you too, soulmate. My name is Lena.”

 

Sara wiggled her eyebrows and bit her lip, making Lena snort a laugh. “So, who do you think is left?”

 

“Hmmm.... You mean our as of yet unmet third soulmate?” Lena furrowed her brow and pursed her lips as she thought about it. “Honestly I haven’t the first clue. I mean I consider myself a lesbian but who knows really.” With that she shrugged, not particularly bothered by the mystery. She was sure she’d be happy with whoever it turned out to be.

 

“Fair point. I’m not picky, I don’t label myself.” The blonde huffed a sigh, settling more comfortably on her elbows. “I guess this soulmate thing means I’m your real date then instead of your fake one to this thing you mentioned?” At this Sara winked, causing a blush to darken Lena’s cheeks.

 

She smiled, already taken with the woman. “I suppose it does, yes. And it’s a family reunion. My mother always tries to set me up with eligible bachelors. They’re always lovely men, I just don’t want them as partners. So I guess my hope was to encourage my mother to broaden her gender options for when she inevitably sets me up.” Lena chuckled, her hands fiddling with the small sugar packets in the little glass bowl on the table.

 

Sara wore a closed mouth grin, lips crooked up to one side. “Duly noted. So should I be charming or myself? Two very different things right there.”

 

***

 

The day of the reunion was cloud free, the sky seeming to welcome the annual Luthor clan event in the large park. Neither Lena nor Sara had had time to see each other in the days between their first meeting and the reunion itself. They jointly agreed not to label it a first date, wanting that title to belong to the first time they go out as a unit, a triad of soulmates.

 

Lena sighed, internally psyching herself up for the day. She set her shoulders and lifted her chin, ready to venture forward into the very nosy and uppity family gathering before her.

 

“Were you going in without me?”

 

The raven haired woman breathed a laugh, turning to take in Sara’s form. The woman wore a well tailored shirt and blazer, paired with skinny jeans and ankle boots. Her image was in contrast to but not clashing with Lena’s own ensemble. She wore a low cut green dress with a knee high hem, sleeveless and fitted. Her hair was held in a high ponytail while Sara’s was wild and free.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Come on then.” Lena offered her hand and Sara took it with a grin, allowing the raven haired woman to lead her.

 

***

 

They’d managed to make it uninterrupted to the large white tent where the refreshment tables were situated in the shade before they were drawn into the event itself. Lena’s big brother, Lex found her and teasingly poked her in her sides as a greeting. She shrieked, whipping around and flicking him on the ear in retaliation.

 

“Lenabug, are you going to introduce me to your date?” He looked between his sister and the blonde expectantly while he rubbed his now sore ear.

 

Lena rolled her eyes before acquiescing to his request. “Lex, this is Sara. Sara, this is my big brother, Lex.” She turned soft eyes on the blonde woman, barely noticing the gleeful grin on her brothers face.

 

“So nice to meet you Sara!” He shook Sara’s hand vigorously, looking once more to his sister, this time with a questioning gaze. “Is she...?”

 

The raven haired woman grinned and nodded her head. Sara watched the exchange between the two with amusement clear in her ocean blue eyes. She grinned cheekily at the bald man, nudging Lena’s shoulder with her own as she did so.

 

Smiling broadly, Lex opened his arms and stepped forward. “Welcome to the family!” He enveloped a laughing Sara in strong squeezing arms, wheezing slightly when the blonde squeezed back and her own strength became apparent.

 

“I like her Lena.” He rubbed his biceps, encouraging more blood flow after the tight hug.

 

Lena smiled, grabbing Sara’s hand as the blonde quirked her head to the side as she regarded the man. “That’s a good thing, if you didn’t like me this could get super awkward super fast.”

 

***

 

The next person to find them was of course, Lena’s mother, Lillian. They weren’t avoiding her per se,  they simply weren’t actively seeking her out.

 

“Lena, darling. So nice to see you.” While the woman’s posture was stiff and her expression didn’t telegraph much of her internal feelings, she managed to be warm and welcoming. She hugged her daughter, Lena’s eyes catching Sara’s over her shoulder. The blonde crossed her eyes and puffed out her cheeks, causing the raven haired woman to laugh into her mother’s shoulder.

 

Lillian pulled back, slightly confused before she looked behind her to see the source of Lena’s amusement. “And who is this dear?”

 

“Mom, this is my date, Sara.” She smiled brightly, pulling Sara close by her hand. “Also, one of my soulmates.”

 

Her mother’s features lightened, and she extended a well manicured hand to grasp one of Sara’s. “My my, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Likewise Mrs Luthor.” The blonde grinned, releasing the woman’s hand only to touch it lightly to Lena’s lower back. “I’m just going to get us a few drinks, okay?” With that she nodded politely at Lillian and walked away, affectionately clasping Lena’s wrist as she left.

 

Lillian wore a thoughtful expression, her brow stitched in consideration. “What is it mother? I hope I won’t be upsetting any potential suitors tonight by bringing my own date.” Her lips quirked in amusement.

 

“Hmm? Oh, no dear. I did bring someone to introduce to you, but regardless of whether you’ve met your soulmate or not, I think you could at least be good friends with the girl. She’s an accomplished reporter, well respected in her field.” Lillian twisted slightly in place, a hand moving to beckon a woman roughly Lena’s own age closer. The new woman started making her way over, shifting her hands to play with the hems of her sleeves as she approached.

 

With that, Lillian reached forward and grasped Lena’s shoulder for a moment before she winked conspiratorially at her daughter. She then quickly disappeared somewhere in the mass of Luthor family members.

 

To be sure, Lena was surprised that her mother had brought a woman to meet her. This was a first. A welcome one of course, but most definitely unexpected. As the woman got closer, Lena appraised her. She wore a loose fitting but flattering blue sundress with a thin brown belt around her waist. Ballet flats adorned her feet and her hair was held in a half up style.

 

When she reached Lena, the honey blonde smiled nervously at her, extending a shaky hand in greeting. “Golly, you’re so much prettier in person.” Her cheeks flushed a rose colour and her eyes shut in embarrassment, nose crinkled and lips pressed together.

 

Lena couldn’t believe it. She knew those words. Laughing in incredulity, she shook the offered hand and clasped it tightly with the intent to comfort. “Are you saying I’m not photogenic?”

 

She couldn’t help but chuckle at the response her words got. The bespectacled woman stuttered adorably, and fumbled her glasses when she went to adjust them. She knocked them clean off her face, exclaiming a soft ‘ _gosh_ ’ when she knelt to pick them up.

 

A hand beat her to them however, plucking them out of the grass and retreating up as the person stood. The honey blonde followed the movement, coming face to face with a smirking Sara holding her glasses out to her. “I get that she's hot, but blinding you?” She chuckled, stepping back as the girl’s eyes widened even more, once again behind shiny lenses when she clumsily shoved them on her own face.

 

Glancing back and forth between Lena and Sara, the honey blonde managed to find a few words. “Honestly I’m lucky I didn’t spontaneously combust.”

 

Lena blushed, her hands raising to press against her cheeks straining under the force of her smile.

 

Sara grinned wolfishly, her head tilting as she regarded the other blonde. “And that makes three. I’m Sara, and this is Lena. But I feel like you already knew that.”

 

“Uh, yep. Yeah.” At the twin expectant gazes trained on her, she expelled a soft ‘ _oh_ ’. “I’m Kara.” She managed to not fumble her glasses when she adjusted them this time.

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you Kara.” Lena stepped forward, smiling warmly and placing a soft hand against the woman’s forearm. Sara stepped up next to Lena with a grin and slung a careless arm across her lower back, watching the honey blonde. Kara blushed again, though her eyes shone with excitement and hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more soulmate AU prompts! Please head over to my [tumblr ask box](http://thespaminator.tumblr.com/ask) and leave me a soulmate AU prompt! I'll write for supercorp, superwondercorp, superreigncorp, clexa, hollstein, trimberly, bumbleby, joniss, wayhaught, sanvers, bechloe, skimmons, korrasami, and of course, supercanarycorp (if this is the first you've read this ot3, might I suggest [this series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/611377) by [this author](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tekaitek/pseuds/tekaitek)).
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and let me know what your favourite part was. =]
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,  
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
